Better than insulation
by Nefariously
Summary: Gin hates the heat, but Aizen might just change his mind. Inappropriate uses of an ice cube. AiGin. Rated M for a reason.


07/02/2009 20:54:00

Warnings: May not be totally in the bleach verse. And. Unbeta'd. Find any S&G mistakes feel free to tell me. Enjoy.

_~*~_

There were successful and unsuccessful ways of cooling off. One of the most unsuccessful was poring ice water all over yourself, as Gin found out. As the masochist he was, it felt nice, icy spears sliding over his half naked body. But the wetness would turn into a sticky sheen of sweat as the heat washes over his albino skin.

It felt as though he was stuck on the tatami, listening to the annoying crickets chirp outside. A bucket of water lay beside him. He twirled his fingers and a hado ran through his mind, rendering the water into ice again. 'Mmmm…'

The ice almost felt like fire on his fingertips, his nails scratching shades on the ice's surface.

Scattered paperwork lay on the floor, fluttering in the hot wind that whiffed inside the open door. He had thrown them onto the floor earlier, preferring lie on the tatami doing nothing.

His eye lids shuddered closed as he broke off a piece of still intact ice and slid it down his exposed chest, hitching lazily wherever the ice made contact. 'Ahhh…' but the heat came back all too quickly.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself looking into the folds of a hakama, a pair of stern eyes gazing down at him. Mmm… he was going to get punished for this, he thought eagerly.

'Aizen-taicho. That's a nice view yer giving me there.'

A pair of sandals nudges at his hair, and he shuddered. 'Is that your paperwork I am seeing all over the floor, Gin-_fuku­taicho_?'

'Yeah… M'sorry, taicho.'

Aizen crouched down, and flicked Gin's nose, smiling faintly. 'That's quite alright.'

'Eh? It is?'

A cold bucket of newly melted ice washed over him, and he yelped, back arching as his skin burned. Burned? Hmm... Either he couldn't distinguish hot from cold, or Aizen tampered with the water. He believed in the latter. Suddenly, warm fingertips scraped over his shoulder's and he cried out, pain riding through his whole body.

'No. It's not alright.'

Aizen stood up again, glasses flashing spears into the blinding sunlight. 'Control yourself, Gin.'

Gin winced, shocked but pleased. My, his taicho could really live up to expectations… no matter what they were. For both of them, pain they inflicted on each other was insubstantial. Some could see that. They thought the two of them were playing a game. How amusing. As if Aizen would, 'play.'

And regardless, Gin was not imprudent, and taking Aizen anything less than serious would…

…fail.

'M'sorry,' Gin repeated, 'it's too _hot_. Lemme take the day off.'

'And I do the work?'

'Mmm… that's about right.'

Aizen resumed his crouching position, the glint back in his eyes, earlier irritation gone. Gin's breath was held… anytime now…

'Why don't I help you lower your body temperature then?'

'Eh?'

His captain was so full of surprises. From experience, Gin knew some were unpleasant. 'If yer going to drench me in a bucket o' water, then I decline the offer.'

'No…' he climbed on top of Gin, his Haori slipping off his shoulder's. Gin fought an urge to laugh. It tickled. Heat from Aizen's body enwrapped him, and he blew out a breath. 'This really isn't helping.'

And not to mention, his southern region was now needing some attention.

Aizen noticed, and smirked. His finger's fluttered over Gin' length, and his breath hitched, anticipation marking every move. With left hand, Aizen used a kido spell to ice the remaining water, and broke off a piece. Gin's eyes followed him greedily, and opened wide when he felt the cold substance touch his entrance.

The absence of underwear was a wise choice then.

Aizen leaned forward, warm breath tickling Gin's neck, biting down at the flap of his ear, softly… too softly. As he felt the ice being pushed up, he shivered, the stark contrast so vivid he didn't even register the pain. It felt as though his body was being cooled from the inside and burning in the outside.

His fingertips scissored inside too, and Gin balled up his fists, face scrunching as he felt his insides tearing. He suddenly drew the whole block of ice out, only to be shoved in again, with more force. Gin let out a whimper, perspiration dripping from his forehead. 'Nnn… I need… to… come.'

His grabbed a lock Aizen's hair and pulled his face towards his cock, precome already leaking from the tip. 'Suck,' he hissed, tearing the strands painfully. Amazingly, Aizen obeyed, taking the whole length into his mouth. Gin gave a jerky thrust, and was shocked when Aizen chocked. Nevertheless, he continued sucking, his tongue licking and darting, making white shoot through Gin's eyesight, pleasure against pleasure rubbing against his skin.

With a loud grunt, Gin came, the last wave of pleasure rolling over him. He closed his eyes… he couldn't believe it… Aizen Sousuke had just given him a blowjob. It was _always _him pleasuring his captain… never the other way round.

'I'm _never_ doing that again…'

Gin's eyes shot open, and this time, he couldn't hold back on the chortle that escaped from his lips. He had come all over Aizen's face, and some of his semen was sliding down his cheek. It looked incredibly sexy, but what was richest was that look of utmost shock Aizen wore. And perhaps the askew glasses.

'Why?' Gin whined. It felt amazing, and he was already craving for another round.

'Because I feel as though I'm swallowing something oversized,' he stated shamelessly, reaching for a towel to wipe himself down. He took his glasses of and wiped it down, shoving it back onto his nose.

'Didn't you feel aroused?' Gin frowned, not liking Aizen's nonchalance after _that_.

'I'm much better at controlling than you.'

'Really?' Gin caught sight of a fair bulge against Aizen's hakama and his grin turned feral. 'Are you sure you don't want me to fix that?'

'Finish your work, Gin.'

'That's no fun, taicho~'

'I'm not fun.'

'Can I get that' again on my birthday?'

'No.'

'Pleaaase?'

'Fine. But mine better be good.'

'Mmm yes. I got somethin' in mind already.'

'Get to work Gin, or I'll throw another bucketful of cold water on you.'

'Sounds good.'

~*~

_Afterwards: I'm burning… burning… No really… I'm BURNING. I NEED ICE! ICE!!!!!!!! I'm sorry. It's so hot here… Record for above 40 degrees for 4 days. Oh god, where IS WINTER??? _


End file.
